A Fairy tale
by ccapeans2006
Summary: Hola a todos mis posibles lectores, está historia la escribí hace un tiempo para un blog de OUAT, en ella se vinculan dos de los personajes más antiguos y poderosos, Merlín y el Hada Azul. También podrán ver personajes de la mitología griega y la leyenda artúrica. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.


**A Fairy Tale**

**En la más remota antigüedad**

El lago resplandecía ante la luz del sol que descendía en el cielo, anunciando el final del día. En su orilla múltiples flores despedían al astro rey, moviéndose al ritmo de una suave brisa, y en medio del prado se podía observar un único árbol, un hermoso laurel cuyas hojas brillaban con las luces del ocaso.

Junto a las raíces del árbol, una forma humana brillaba con tanta fuerza como el moribundo sol. Era la forma de un atlético joven en la flor de la vida, cuyos cabellos dorados parecían rayos de sol, que relucían ante el brillo de su piel. Gruesos lagrimones rodaban por su rostro surgiendo de sus ojos celestes, mojando sus principescas vestiduras. A su lado tenía una dorada lira.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al volverse se vio ante un adolescente rubio y desgreñado, también con un ligero resplandor en su piel, a sus espaldas se veían unas enormes alas de cisne, y portaba un arco con su correspondiente carcaj en bandolera.

El triste joven apartó con furia la mano del otro de su hombro.

─ ¡Maldito seas, engendro alado! Todo esto es culpa tuya, tenías que mostrar tus fantásticas habilidades de arquero, pues bien, he aquí tu obra – diciendo esto señaló el hermoso laurel que tenían frente a sí. - Debería pagarte con la misma moneda, si te obligo con tu mano a clavarte una flecha en el pecho te obligaría a amar a cualquier ser horrendo que se te pusiera delante.

─Lo siento, Apolo, yo solo he visto lo infeliz que has sido en el amor y quería ayudarte, no quería que pasara de esta forma. He visto lo que has sufrido cada vez que has intentado amar y quise darte otra oportunidad. Coronis te fue infiel, Casandra te engañó para obtener su poder, el príncipe Jacinto tuvo un terrible final. Pensé que Dafne sería digna de ti, lamento haberme equivocado. - dijo Eros bajando la cabeza.

─Te parece justo jugar con los corazones de los demás, es que con tu arco te crees más poderoso que todos nosotros y puedes manipularnos a tu antojo. - dijo Apolo mostrando ira en su voz, después dirigió la vista al hermoso árbol. - Prefirió convertirse en un árbol a amarme. Siendo el dios más bello y estoy maldito en el amor, gracias Eros.

Al decir esto se arrodilló ante el árbol y besó sus raíces. En ese momento sus ramas se mecieron, algunas hojas cayeron junto a los dioses. Por un instante, Apolo, a pesar de saber que estaba ante un ser inanimado, creyó que este sentía algo, que podía de alguna forma corresponderle su amor.

─Querida Dafne, a partir de ahora tu árbol será sagrado para mí, con tus ramas diseñaré coronas para los más valientes héroes y vigilaré tu eterno reposo. - dijo Apolo llorando.

─ Apolo, Dafne te despreció, pero a pesar de eso, a partir de ahora deberá dar amor, cualquier pareja que se quiera que se bese bajo sus frondosas ramas se amará y serán felices para siempre.

Apolo lanzó una carcajada.

─ Eros, ¿te parece eso un encantamiento? Acabas de crear una maldición condenando a las parejas a amarse para siempre, el amor eterno más que una dicha es una condena, ¿te parece una bendición amar cuando se es eterno dejando atrás a todos los seres que amas? Le agregaré mi cuota a tu profecía, los que se besen bajo las ramas de este árbol se amarán para siempre si permanecen juntos, pero si por alguna razón el destino los separara estarán condenados a no amar a nadie más, en caso que de alguna forma encontraran algún camino para el amor con otra persona este estará condenado y tendrá un atroz final. - diciendo esto lanzó una carcajada que hizo estremecer la tierra y palidecer a Eros.

**Hace 1000 años**

**Reino de las hadas**

En lo más alto del cielo, en un lugar entre los sueños y el mundo real, se encontraba el mágico reino de las hadas. En un fantástico palacio de cristal, rodeado nubes, reinaba su guardiana superior, el hada más poderosa y antigua, cuyo color identificador era el mismo del cielo diurno. Las eternas guardianas del firmamento custodiaban la magia más pura y el destino de la humanidad desde su lecho celeste, y desde el mundo humano eran observadas como estrellas.

La reina de las hadas era la estrella azul, conocida también como Reul Ghorm, la protectora de todos los desamparados de la tierra, y a la cual todos los soñadores le transmitían sus sueños más profundos, muchos de los cuales, si el precio no era muy alto, se hacían realidad, porque la magia siempre tiene su precio.

Era una noche de luna llena, la cual atravesaba las paredes de cristal dándole al salón del trono una apariencia irreal y mágica, iluminando la estancia con todos los colores del arcoíris. Al final del salón se encontraba un trono de cristal, adornado de diversas flores, en el cual se encontraba sentada la guardiana del reino. La cual aparentaba ser una hermosa joven de nívea piel que contrastaba con sus cabellos y ojos castaños, vestida con un hermoso vestido azul celeste. A pesar de su belleza y la fastuosidad de la habitación, no podía ocultar la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas transformándose al caer en sobre su vestido en una orquídea azul.

Por la puerta del salón real, entraron volando dos pequeñas luciérnagas, una rosa y otra verde, las cuales se transformaron en dos jóvenes vestidas de los mencionados colores, con unas enormes alas de insecto a sus espaldas, las cuales desaparecieron después de un movimiento dorsal de sus portadoras.

─ Veo que vienen solas, así que por supuesto que no la han encontrado- dijo el hada azul con tono autoritario.

─ Lo siento, Azul, buscamos por todas partes. - dijo el hada de rosa.

─ Elaine, evidentemente si hubieran buscado por todas partes la hubieran encontrado, en alguna parte debe estar- dijo Azul mirándola a los ojos, haciendo a la otra bajar la cabeza. - Saben que es vital para nuestro reino que mi hija esté mañana aquí. ¿O ya han olvidado que es su cumpleaños?

─ Quizás si le hubiera contado la verdad…- comenzó a decir a decir el hada verde, pero se calló ante la mirada que la taladró.

─ Morgause, si tú fueras la guardiana del reino de las hadas te tocaría tomar esas decisiones a ti, pero la última vez que miré la que estaba sentada en el trono era yo, así que no vuelvas a cuestionar mis decisiones. – dijo el hada azul poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

─ No señora, se lo decía porque si supiera lo que se avecina, quizás hubiera abandonado su vida nómada y se encontraría aquí. - dijo Morgause mirando a su señora tímidamente.

Entonces el autoritario rostro de Azul se tornó triste, se agachó y acarició suavemente el rostro de la otra.

─ ¿Crees que para mí es fácil contarle la verdad? - dijo suavemente mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro. - Esa terrible maldición que pesa sobre todas las reinas de las hadas hará que para bien o para mal mañana el destino de nuestro reino cambie para siempre.

**Otrora desierto de Albión**

La pequeña hada sobrevolaba sorprendida un frondoso bosque que se encontraba donde hace par de días se encontraba el desierto de Albión, no comprendía que podía haber ocurrido. Cualquiera que la viera desde la tierra la observaría como una pequeña luciérnaga azul que dejaba tras de sí en su vuelo un haz de luz de ese color, que se confundía con el cielo inundado por las primeras luces del amanecer.

Entonces, vio abajo, en medio del frondoso bosque, algo que la hizo detenerse y bajar. Se detuvo ante un arbusto, metamorfoseándose en una bella adolescente de cabellos castaños y ojos café, vestida con un extraño vestido de bailarina azul lleno de flores y detalles de encaje de diferentes tonalidades de ese color. A sus espaldas tenía unas enormes alas de insecto azules que con un movimiento dorsal hizo desaparecer.

Se acercó al arbusto, el cual era un rosal repleto de rosas azules. Se sentía sorprendida, pues esta flor, símbolo de los sueños imposibles, le parecía extinta hacía mucho tiempo. Se agachó y comenzó a acariciar y oler una de las rosas.

─ Hola- oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Al volver la cabeza se encontró ante un joven de piel canela, rizados cabellos y brillante mirada; vestido con una túnica blanca que contrastaba con el color de su piel.

─ Hermoso, verdad. Nunca había visto algo tan bello- dijo el joven, sin embargo, al decir esto último no miraba al rosal ni a la rosa azul que la muchacha acariciaba sino a los ojos de ella, lo cual la hizo enrojecer.

─ ¿Quién eres? – dijo ella poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el desierto de Albión? Tenía entendido que sus arenas estaban malditas y nada verde podía crecer en ellas y de pronto surge este frondoso bosque, con plantas extintas. - diciendo esto miro al rosal azul.

─ Mi nombre es- comenzó a decir el joven de piel canela- Merlín. Soy el responsable de la transformación del desierto de Albión, por supuesto lo hice con magia, agregándole un ingrediente extra, el amor, lo único capaz de engendrar la maravilla, la magia más poderosa de todas.

Mientras hablaba se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano.

─ Mi nombre es Morgana- dijo ella poniendo su pequeña, blanca y delicada mano entre las oscuras manos del joven. - ¿Entonces eres un mago?

─ Pues sí, ahora me gustaría saber algo de ti. ¿Qué hace una hermosa joven como tú solitaria en un bosque tan inmenso?

Morgana pensó que quizás no pudiera confiar en el joven mago hasta que no lo conociera mejor, a fin de cuentas, en muchos casos las apariencias engañan. Decidió no contarle la verdad sobre ella.

─ Soy una actriz de teatro, represento en una obra a Mab, quien fuera hace mucho tiempo la reina de las hadas. Me bajé de mi caballo para que abrevara en un arrollo y este se me escapó, por lo que terminé atravesando a pie este frondoso bosque. - dijo Morgana.

─ Bueno, dime donde en que reino vas a actuar y te llevaré hasta allí. - dijo Merlín solicito.

─ Mejor, indícame como llegar al reino más cercano y allí yo me las arreglaré. Sé que toda magia tiene su precio y no quiero tener que pagarlo. - respondió Morgana.

─ Bien, te llevaré al reino más cercano, tengo mi propia cabalgadura, te prometo no utilizar magia. - dijo Merlín.

─ ¿Qué transporte usaría un mago? ¿Un caballo encantado? - preguntó Morgana sonriendo.

─ No es exactamente un caballo. - respondió el mago. Entonces puso su mano derecha en alto con su palma abierta y pronunció una palabra en un extraño idioma. - ¡Zaldrizes!

Entonces Morgana sintió un rugido que provenía de lejos y que parecía acercarse. Vio, de entre las ramas de los árboles más altos, bajar un enorme dragón negro, el cual aterrizó al lado de Merlín.

─ No te asustes, es mi amigo Draco. - dijo Merlín acariciando al enorme dragón el cuello, lo cual lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

Ágilmente se montó sobre la espalda del dragón y le extendió la mano a Morgana, que aún se encontraba entre asustada y asombrada.

─ ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó Merlín manteniendo la mano extendida.

─ ¿Qué? - preguntó Morgana sorprendida.

─ ¿Confías en mí? - repitió el mago.

─ Creo que sí- respondió la muchacha tomando la mano que le extendían y subiéndose también sobre el lomo del dragón.

─ Agárrate fuerte. - dijo el mago y ella siguiendo su consejo se agarró fuertemente a la cintura de él. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano, por lo que se sintió rara, percibía un calor extraño en el cuerpo que abrazaba, algo hasta entonces desconocido para ella.

El dragón despegó las alas y pronto se encontraron sobre las nubes, el inmenso bosque parecía una pequeña mancha verde bajo ellos.

─ ¿Entonces, donde es tu actuación? – preguntó Merlín.

Comprendió Morgana que con el dragón como transporte pronto recorrería grandes distancias y saldría del espeso bosque, si le decía cualquier teatro de los reinos cercanos el mago era capaz de auto invitarse a la obra, con lo que se descubriría fácilmente su mentira. Además, se sentía muy a gusto junto a ese extraño joven, nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano y su calor y el olor de la piel la embriagaba de cierta forma que no podía explicar. Aunque recorrer el cielo no era algo nuevo para ella nunca lo había hecho sobre un animal tan fantástico, había oído que los dragones eran seres monstruosos que respondían a los designios de los seres más oscuros, no comprendía como este poderoso animal podía haber sido domado por un mago en apariencia tan noble.

─ Sabes, quedan par de días para la obra y nunca había estado tan cerca del cielo, siempre fue mi sueño ver el mundo desde arriba, como los hermosos paisajes naturales se empequeñecen en la distancia, ver enormes bosques como manchas verdes, tener este privilegio divino de volar y ahora gracias a tu "caballo" puedo cumplirlo. Además, si puedo volar puedo estar más cerca de mi personaje Mab e interpretarla mejor. - dijo Morgana.

A través de la vibración de su piel Morgana pudo sentir como Merlín sonreía.

─ Agárrate fuerte- dijo el mago, y Morgana siguió su consejo apretando más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del mago, este se debió haber sentido oprimido por la presión, pero no se quejó- Te voy a enseñar algunos lugares asociados con los dioses, los poderosos seres que dieron origen a la humanidad como la conocemos hoy.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

El dragón aterrizó en un claro en medio de un frondoso bosque, en este se podía observar un pequeño y hermoso altar de mármol blanco, muy bien conservado a pesar de su antigüedad, frente a este había una pira encendida, al parecer alumbrando perennemente el lugar.

─ Es muy hermoso este lugar, Merlín- dijo Morgana asombrada ante la llama eterna que iluminaba el altar.

─ Ese es el fuego de Prometeo, el titán amigo de los humanos, la llama original de la humanidad- respondió Merlín.

─ ¿El titán amigo de la humanidad?

─ Prometeo era vástago de una raza antigua, destronada por Zeus y sus hermanos. Al surgir los seres humanos estos eran seres ciegos, sordos y mudos, que trataban de ver, oír y comprender el mundo que los rodeaba sin lograrlo. Entonces Prometeo se convirtió en su maestro, les enseñó la salida y puesta de los astros, creo para ellos el arte de contar y la escritura, les enseñó a montar animales en sus yuntas y a dominarlos, inventó los barcos y las velas para la navegación. Los enseñó el mezclar plantas para curar las enfermedades y condujo su mirada al fondo de la tierra para que explotaran los minerales que esta le ofrecía: el oro, el hierro, la plata.

─ Al parecer fue un ser asombroso. - dijo Morgana sorprendida ante la historia.

─Sin embargo, algo le faltaba a la humanidad. Prometeo se alegraba de ver la alegría de los seres humanos ante cada descubrimiento, le encantaba verlos felices caminando sobre la tierra que ya no era para ellos un mundo desconocido, sin embargo, ante el primer invierno vio esfumarse la felicidad de los humanos, y los vio temblar de dolor. Estos no tenían como los animales gruesas pieles para cubrirse del frío y sufrían.

─Que terrible- dijo Morgana conmovida.

─El fuego era un privilegio divino, Zeus había prohibido que los seres humanos disfrutaran de este. Pero Prometeo amaba a la humanidad y estaba dispuesto a desafiar la ira del rey de los dioses por ayudarla. Subió al monte Olimpo, la morada de los dioses y robó el fuego de la forja de Hefestos y se los trajo a los seres humanos, de esta forma la humanidad pudo calentarse. Este es el lugar donde montó su forja original, donde, desde entonces arde para siempre la mágica llama divina.

─Increíble historia, Merlín. ¿Cuál fue el destino de este adorable benefactor?

─Como todo salvador de la humanidad tuvo un terrible destino, pagó en carne propia la ira de Zeus que lo condenó a estar eternamente encadenado a una roca, mientras cada día un águila le destroza las entrañas- dijo Merlín, mientras su rostro se entristecía.- La humanidad también sufrió su castigo, Zeus envió a la tierra una hermosa doncella llamada Pandora, creada en conjunto por los dioses olímpicos, esta fue admirada por todos los hombres que la vieron, pero se dirigió hacia Epimeteo, el ingenuo hermano de Prometeo, el cual había sido advertido que no aceptara regalos de los dioses, pero no escuchó su consejo y recibió a la muchacha que traía entre sus manos una pequeña caja cerrada, Epimeteo no quería abrir la caja pensando en su hermano pero la curiosidad de Pandora fue más grande y esta fue abierta liberándose los más terribles males, quedando en su interior solo la esperanza.

─ Que terrible, Merlín. Al parecer siempre los más débiles son los que sufren ante la ira de los poderosos. - dijo la muchacha conmovida.

─Así mismo. - respondió Merlín, mirándola a los ojos. - Por eso debemos aprovechar cada instante como si fuera el último, vivir la vida al máximo pues esta está llena de horribles males, por eso cuando creemos que lo hemos perdido todo siempre nos queda la esperanza. Presiento que este lugar tendrá un importante papel en mi destino, pero no puedo aun identificar cual.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

En las últimas horas del día, cuando el sol ya descendía por el horizonte, el dragón sobrevolaba una ruinosa construcción de mármol que parecía haber sido un enorme e intrincado laberinto. Sobre él estaban sus dos jinetes, agotados después de un largo día en el que habían recorrido varios lugares asociados a los dioses y su historia con la humanidad. Además de la forja de Prometeo visitaron un hermoso templo en medio de una montaña en el que hace mucho tiempo se adoraba al dios de los sueños, que fue castigado terriblemente por Zeus por revelar secretos de los dioses a los humanos a través de los sueños, donde según se comentaba existían unas mágicas arenas que permitían entrar en los sueños de algún durmiente; así como una cueva rodeada de estatuas de piedra, donde habitaba un monstruoso ser, en cuya cabeza en vez de cabellos tenía serpientes, que cualquier ser vivo que se cruzara con su mirada se convertía en piedra, otrora fue una bella doncella transformada en monstruo debido al capricho sexual de un poderoso dios.

─¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Morgana

─En la ciudad de Cnosos, que fuera la capital de una antigua ciudad llamada Creta, esas ruinas que observas abajo pertenecen a una construcción laberíntica realizada por Dédalo, un famoso arquitecto de la antigüedad. - respondió Merlín.

─ ¿Con que objetivo crearía tan intricado laberinto? - preguntó Morgana.

─De contener a un terrible monstruo, un ser que era alimentado por el rey de esta ciudad por prisioneros de guerra.

Entonces Morgana pudo observar un hermoso prado, salpicado de jacintos azules. El dragón aterrizó en la orilla de un transparente lago, cuyas aguas tomaban un brillo dorado por el sol que descendía poco a poco, cualquiera que observara pensaría que el sol se hundía en el lago, dejando tras sí un estirado reflejo.

A orillas del lago se podía observar un único árbol, un antiguo laurel cuyas hojas resplandecían ante la luz del sol poniente. Una ligera briza movió sus ramas, así como los florecidos jacintos, que también parecían despedir al astro rey, así mismo, despedían a la primavera, pues era este su último día.

Al parecer agotado después de un largo día el dragón se recostó sobre el prado y cerró los ojos, Merlín se acercó a él y le acarició cerca del cuello, lo que hizo que el animal entreabriera los ojos y rugiera ligeramente.

─Merlín, este lugar es precioso. - dijo Morgana, mientras se agachaba a tomar una flor de Jacinto y la ponía en su seno de adorno, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

─Es uno de mis lugares preferidos en el mundo. - respondió Merlín, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, y la guió hasta el laurel. – Cuentan que las aguas de este lago son mágicas y pueden curar cualquier mal, sin embargo, están protegidas por una poderosa ondina, por lo que no te recomiendo acercarte mucho a la orilla.

─Creo haber oído historias sobre una poderosa dama de blanco que habita en un lago, la dama del lago, mi madre utilizaba esa historia para dormirme. - respondió Morgana sonriendo.

─Cuentan que ese hermoso laurel que observas es el primer espécimen de esa planta, era una hermosa ninfa ante cuyos pies cayó rendido de amor el dios Apolo, pero ella lo rechazó. Huyendo del dios enamorado corrió hasta este lugar y le pidió ayuda a la ondina del lago, deseó que el dios no pudiera poseerla y su deseo se cumplió. Como todos los deseos a veces no son los que esperamos, cuando Apolo la abrazó se transformó en este hermoso árbol, dando sombra eterna a este mágico lugar.

En ese momento se encontraban junto al laurel, ambos jóvenes se miraban directamente a los ojos, mientras la luz refractada del astro rey que surgía del lago les daba un tono dorado a sus rostros. Sus manos no se habían separado en ningún momento.

─Debe ser terrible ser transformado en un árbol por amor. - dijo Morgana tristemente, mirando al árbol-. Un ser inanimado solo capaz de llorar durante la salida del sol, en forma de rocío, solo capaz de moverse cuando el viento agita sus hojas.

─No hay nada tan terrible y tan hermoso como el amor. - dijo Merlín mirándola a los ojos con una brillante mirada. - Sabes, tengo el don de la profecía, como la infortunada Casandra, puedo predecir el pasado, presente y diferentes caminos futuros de todo ser humano que veo, puedo adivinar sus más profundos deseos, sin embargo, junto a ti mi poder es inútil, no puedo adivinar nada sobre ti.

Morgana apartó los ojos de él.

─Merlín, no he sido del todo sincera contigo, no soy un ser humano normal. - diciendo esto hizo un movimiento dorsal dejando al descubierto sus enormes alas de insecto. - Mi madre es la guardiana del reino de las hadas, y yo soy su sucesora, heredera de dicho reino.

─Podía percibir que había magia en ti. - dijo Merlín sin mostrar asombro. - Sin embargo, no podía identificar su origen y no creo que esta fuera la razón de mi ceguera profética. No importa quién seas, eso no quita que me hayas encantado desde el primer momento que te vi y no fue con tu magia, no he tenido una vida fácil, Morgana, la magia fue un regalo de los dioses, pero lo cambiaría todo por un instante de amor, aunque eso implicara que terminara transformado en un árbol como la infortunada Dafne.

─¿Es posible eso, Merlín? ¿Se puede amar a alguien a quien acabas de conocer? - preguntó Morgana, aunque su mirada reflejaba que sabía la respuesta. - Siento haberte mentido, Merlín, pero siempre se me enseñó a no confiar en extraños y menos en uno con magia.

─Te entiendo, Morgana, yo tampoco te he contado todo sobre mí. Te mencionaba que he tenido una vida difícil. Durante la mayor parte de mi vida he padecido el peor mal que puede sufrir un hombre. Nací esclavo, desde pequeño mi destino se veía atado a los designios de alguien más, mis poderosos amos que podían decidir sobre mi vida o mi muerte. Escapé de mi destino y los dioses me regalaron la magia, para retribuirlos deseo ayudar a la humanidad con ella todo lo que pueda, deseo hacer un mundo mejor que el que me encontré al nacer. - Merlín se había emocionado mientras contaba su historia, una lágrima corría por su rostro, Morgana le llevó la mano al rostro.

En ese momento tras el lago desaparecía el último vestigio de luz solar.

─Espera, Morgana. - dijo Merlín suavemente. - Nos encontramos a la sombra del mágico laurel, cuentan que este está encantado, los amantes que se besen a su sombra serán felices para siempre si permanecen juntos. ¿Compartirías tu vida con alguien que acabas de conocer? Solo podrías amar al ser que beses bajo la sombra del laurel, ¿Correrías semejante riesgo?

─¿Te atreverías tú? - preguntó Morgana a su vez.

A modo de respuesta la besó en los labios, mientras el viento movía las hojas del árbol y el brillo del sol poniente desaparecía completamente de sus rostros. En el cielo que poco a poco se oscurecía comenzaron a brillar las primeras estrellas.

Concentrados en su beso no se percataron que una estrella se había apartado de su sitio en la bóveda celeste y se acercaba a ellos, cuando el dragón hizo un ligero rugido a sus espaldas fue que volvieron a la realidad. Morgana dirigió su mirada al mágico ser que se acercaba dejando un haz de luz verde a su paso.

Entonces se manifestó ante ellos como una hermosa joven vestida con un extraño vestido verde, con unas enormes alas de mariposa a sus espaldas que desaparecieron con un movimiento dorsal.

─Hola Morgause. - dijo Morgana tranquilamente, mientras se apartaba de Merlín.

─Morgana, debes venir conmigo urgente, tu madre necesita verte. - dijo el hada verde agitadamente, mientras miraba a Merlín, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol y palideció- Que has hecho Morgana, ese árbol, su encantamiento…

─Estoy a pocas horas de convertirme en mayor de edad, Morgause, es hora que empiece a tomar decisiones sobre mi vida. - dijo Morgana firmemente.

─No lo comprendes, Morgana, debes venir conmigo cuanto antes, tu madre debe hablar contigo. - respondió Morgause

─Está bien, iré. - dijo Morgana, entonces dirigiéndose a Merlín- Espérame una hora antes de medianoche donde nos conocimos, Merlín, no puedo dejar de contar las horas hasta volverte a ver- diciendo esto le tomó las manos y terminaron fundiéndose en un abrazo.

─Allí nos veremos entonces Morgana, allí estaré. Siempre te encontraré- respondió Merlín.

Apartándose de Merlín, sacó de entre sus ropas una varita y con un movimiento de esta adquirió su forma pequeña, mientras dejaba tras sí caer varias chispas azules, Morgause hizo lo mismo y pronto dos pequeños haces de luces azul y verde se dirigían al horizonte.

Merlín se acercó al dragón y lo acarició sin dejar de mirar al cielo, el animal tenía su mirada en la misma dirección, al ser acariciado rugió, rompiendo la tranquilidad nocturna.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

**Reino de las hadas**

Al entrar en el salón real de la bóveda de las hadas, Morgana se inclinó humildemente ante su madre, quien la esperaba sentada en su trono de cristal, la habitación resplandecía con todos los colores del arcoíris ante las luces exteriores, bañando las azules vestimentas de la guardiana de las hadas y su hija, dotándolas de una apariencia mágica e irreal. Más que madre e hija parecían hermanas, pues nadie podría decir que la joven del trono era mayor que la muchacha que se inclinaba frente a ella.

─¿Me mandó a llamar, Señora? – preguntó Morgana, mostrando en su tono algo de ironía, mientras exageraba la reverencia.

─¿Dónde has estado hija? – preguntó su madre severamente- Por lo que veo has aprendido a utilizar bien la magia de ocultamiento, ni yo con mi visión estelar te podía encontrar, ni las hadas que envié a buscarte, al final te localizamos al liberarse cierta magia divina albergada en un antiguo laurel. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Acaso sabes que hiciste caer sobre ti una maldición de amor?

─Madre, no entiendo como el amor puede ser una maldición. El amor te hace experimentar el mundo de manera diferente, te hace conocer una magia tan poderosa como nunca has conocido, te hace volar sin alas, hasta ahora no había experimentado nada tan hermoso. Si lo hubieras vivido lo sabrías madre, pero estoy segura que nunca has amado.

─El amor es una debilidad, hija. Por más que me esforcé no logré que aprendieras esa lección, ahora es demasiado tarde. - Mientras decía esto la reina de las hadas la miraba con tristeza- Yo amé, querida hija, y fui traicionada, con toda mi magia no pude evitar un dolor que casi me consume, quise evitarte un destino igual, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, estás condenada a amar para siempre a ese humano.

─Como puede decir que es una condena, madre. Si lo es, ya quiero ser condenada a cadena perpetua; pues nunca me había sentido como me siento hoy. – respondió la muchacha emocionada.

─Cadena perpetua será, hija. - respondió la madre adoptando un tono profético- Pues, siendo ambos inmortales, su condena será eterna. ¿No entiendes que dos seres tan poderosos, siendo eternos, terminarán atrayendo un gran mal sobre el mundo?

─¿Qué quiere decir, madre? - el tono de Morgana comenzó a mostrar preocupación.

─La magia tiene su precio, querida Morgana, si dos de los seres con mayor poder mágico unen sus destinos terminarán trayendo un terrible destino sobre la humanidad. ¿No recuerdas las historias sobre Zeus y Hera que te conté cuando eras pequeña? De cuantas personas sufrieron gracias a su divino amor.

La mención de los dioses la hizo recordar a Merlín, ella, aunque conocía las historias lo había dejado liberar su elocuencia y que tratara de impresionarla con su sabiduría. Pensando en esto sonrió, a su madre no se le escapó la sonrisa.

─Madre, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi magia y a mis derechos reales, como hizo una reina de las hadas hace mucho tiempo por amor, dígame que tengo que hacer.

─Pero hija, tú eres mi legítima heredera, no puedes renunciar a tu destino. - dijo la reina preocupada.

─El destino lo hace uno mismo, aunque nuestra misión sea guiar a la humanidad hacia un mejor camino, al final la decisión es de cada cual, como dejamos que los humanos tengan su libre albedrio, exijo el mismo privilegio para mí. – su tono decidido hacía que se pareciera cada vez más a su madre. – Dentro de unas horas alcanzaré mi mayoría de edad y podré tomar mis propias decisiones sobre mi vida.

─Si eso es lo que deseas, hija, acato tu decisión. Esta noche, además de cumplirse tu aniversario, de alcanzar tu mayoría de edad, es la noche en que la primavera le da paso al verano, como te he enseñado desde pequeña la magia tiene sus brechas y en esta noche varias de sus reglas pueden romperse. – diciendo esto hizo aparecer en su mano, gracias a una nube de humo azul un oscuro cáliz.

─ ¿El santo grial? – preguntó Morgana.

─No, hija. En este mundo todo tiene su contrario, sin la oscuridad no podría existir la luz, sin el mal no existiría el bien. De la misma forma ocurre con la magia, todo tiene su contrario, si el santo grial puede crear magia, este oscuro cáliz puede quitarla. Esta noche, antes de medianoche, ambos deberán beber de esta copa y podrán vivir y amarse en una simple vida mortal. ¿Aceptas renunciar por amor a tus derechos sobre el reino de las hadas y a tu magia e imortalidad? - dijo Reul Ghorm extendiendo el grial, Morgana lo tomó, pero su madre aún no lo soltaba.

─Acepto. - dijo Morgana decidida y su madre soltó la copa.

─Entonces apúrate hija, te queda poco tiempo para poder abrazar el destino que escogiste.

─Adiós, madre. - dijo Morgana tristemente, mientras con un movimiento de su varita adquiría su forma pequeña y partía raudamente, dejando tras sí un haz de chispas azules.

Entonces se manifestó ante la reina de las hadas Morgause, en medio de una lluvia de chispas verdes.

─Pero Señora, no le ha contado la verdad. Aunque ella se transforme en humana probablemente no podrá evitar su pronta muerte, a veces no se puede luchar contra el destino. – dijo Morgause agitadamente.

─A veces el destino puede cambiarse. – respondió el hada azul como si hablara con alguien más.

─¿Está pensando en utilizar las tijeras del destino?

Pero el hada azul no le respondió, su mirada estaba perdida en la distancia.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

Merlín, impaciente, no perdía de vista el estrellado cielo nocturno, la luna llena se encontraba próxima a alcanzar su cenit, pero él no la miraba, su atención estaba concentrada en las estrellas, buscaba una en especial, una que deseaba que le iluminara el resto de su vida. Se encontraba rodeada de frondosos árboles, entre cuyas frondosas ramas exploraba el pedazo celeste que le permitían observar.

El joven mago vestía su mejor túnica blanca, matizada con adornos dorados, la cual contrastaba con su piel canela y con la oscura capa que llevaba a sus espaldas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a impacientarse, pues apreciaba cada instante con algo invaluable que no debería perderse en vano.

Entonces de la bóveda celeste pareció desprenderse una estrella que se acercó a él en medio de un haz de luz azul, ante sus ojos vio aparecer a Morgana, rodeada de luz celeste con el tamaño de una luciérnaga, con un movimiento de sus varita adquirió su tamaño humano y sin más ceremonias se lanzó en los brazos del mago fundiéndose en un abrazo.

─Mi amor, solo hace unas horas que no nos vemos y me parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Mi corazón latía de una forma como si algo terrible fuera ocurrir, como si nunca más te fuera a ver- dijo esto apartándose un poco para mirarla al rostro- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de la muchacha, la cual parecía haber perdido la lengua, pues no articulaba palabra.

─Merlín- dijo el hada cuando pudo hablar- tengo que contarte algo.

Pero en este momento se interrumpió cortándosele el habla de nuevo, Merlín la miraba a los ojos, siempre lograba descifrar los deseos más profundos de todo ser que tuviera delante, sin embargo, con ella su poder era inútil.

─Merlín, el destino nos acecha de una forma cruel. La magia con la que ambos fuimos benditos puede ser nuestra perdición, dos seres tan poderosos no pueden subsistir juntos.- dijo Morgana entrecortadamente.

─No entiendo, Morgana- dijo Merlín, aunque acababa de comprender la preocupación del hada, había oído historias de las consecuencias para el mundo cuando dos seres mágicos habían unido sus caminos.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

─¿Renunciarías al regalo de los dioses por amor?- preguntó el hada.

─Pensaba con la magia obtenida del santo grial ayudar a las almas infortunadas del mundo a alcanzar un mejor destino, construir un mundo mejor que el que encontré al nacer, sin embargo, al conocerte cambiaron mis prioridades, hace unas horas irrumpisteis en mi vida y cambiaste mi mundo. Vale más para mí un instante contigo que la eternidad sin ti. – dijo Merlín emocionado, besándola en los labios, ella le devolvió el beso sintiéndose feliz como nunca antes.

─Yo también estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi magia, mi inmortalidad y mis derechos a gobernar el mágico reino de las hadas por ti- diciendo esto Morgana sacó de entre sus ropas el oscuro cáliz.

─Es parecido al santo grial, pero oscuro.- dijo Merlín observando la copa.

─Es su contrario, si el santo grial es capaz de dar magia, este es capaz de quitarla, ambos debemos beber de él, hoy, antes de medianoche, pues esta noche se rompen ciertas reglas de la magia y podemos alterar nuestros destinos y ser dos simples humanos que se aman.- dijo Morgana

Merlín hizo aparecer en sus manos una garrafa de vino, a través de cuyo cristal se podía observar el rojo líquido.

─Brindemos entonces, Morgana, por la primera de muchas noches juntos. Brindemos por nuestro amor, el cual es más importante que un trono o un mágico destino inmortal.- diciendo esto Merlín llenó la copa, ambos acercaron sus labios al mismo tiempo a sus bordes y bebieron.

Apenas probaron el rojo líquido los jóvenes sintieron como si todo le diera vuelta a su alrededor. Comenzaron a tambalearse mirándose con extrañeza, terminaron cayendo al suelo, sin sentido.

Una nube azul cubrió el inmóvil cuerpo de Morgana, haciéndola desaparecer.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

En un lecho de cristal, rodeada de nubes, descansaba Morgana, junto a esta se encontraba su madre y el hada verde Morgause.

─¿Comprendes que hice lo que era necesario, Morgause?- preguntó el hada azul.

─Comprendo, señora. Entonces la copa…- dijo el hada verde con voz entrecortada, mientras gruesos lagrimones corrían por su rostro.

─No es el contrario del santo grial, es una copa surgida del río Leteo, que provocará que al despertar ni Morgana ni Merlín recordarán haberse conocido.- dijo el hada azul, ante los ojos de Morgause comenzaba a transparentarse.- La maldición de los reyes de las hadas comienza a ser efectiva, una reina de las hadas puedes vivir eternamente, sin embargo, no podrá sobrevivir a su descendencia, una vez que su primogénita alcance su mayoría de edad deberá entregarle su corona, su reino, su nombre y su vida. Cuando Morgana despierte será la nueva Reul Ghorm, la estrella azul que domina el firmamento, guardiana del reino de las hadas.

─Mi señora.- comenzó a decir Morgause llorando a lágrima viva, con el rostro enrojecido.

─Morgause, deja las lágrimas, servirás a mi hija como me serviste a mí, nadie en el mundo fuera de nuestro reino notará el cambio de estrella azul.- al decir esto el hada azul observó su mano y se dio cuenta que podía ver a través de ella.- Pronto estaré en los Campos Elíseos, donde esperaré a mi hija por muchos años.

─Es posible que nunca se reúna con usted, Señora. Recuerde el encantamiento del laurel, al separarse de Merlín nunca volverá a amar, de forma tal que no tendrá descendencia y vivirá eternamente.- dijo Morgause.

─Cierto, Morgause. Quizás sea lo mejor, será reina eternamente y nunca sufrirá de los dolores que trae consigo el amor. Aunque recuerda que en algunos corazones, normalmente los más puros, este puede volver a surgir, aunque con un final atroz, recuerda la historia de Orfeo.- dijo el hada azul tristemente, casi desvanecida ya.- Esperemos entonces que esto no ocurra, aunque esto implique que nunca me reúna con mi hija. Adiós Morgause.

Al decir esto Reul Ghorm, la estrella azul, la guardiana del reino de las hadas, desapareció completamente, ante los ojos de Morgause, su fiel servidora.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

**Hace 500 años**

**Camelot**

Merlín se adentraba en el bosque de Camelot, no necesitaba luz pues sus instintos lo guiaban en la negra noche, sus oscuras ropas combinaban con la noche y con el corazón del ser que iba a destruir, El Oscuro, quien le había arrebatado a su verdadero amor, la única mujer que había amado.

De pronto, percibió una luz en la oscura y nublada noche, lo que parecía ser una luciérnaga azul se acercaba a él en un haz de luz celeste que despejaba a su paso las oscuras nieblas que cubrían el bosque de Camelot.

Ante de los ojos de Merlín se manifestó una pequeña mujercita vestida de azul con alas de luciérnaga, desprendiendo un haz de luz de ese color a su alrededor.

─Hola Merlín- dijo la mujercita.

─Hola. Supongo que eres el hada azul de la que tanto he escuchado hablar, capaz de satisfacer los deseos más profundos del corazón de los infelices del mundo, quien guía a un mejor destino a los huérfanos y desamparados.- dijo el mago con voz entrecortada, indicando que había llorado.

─Sí, Merlín, soy Azul. Merlín, debes detenerte, tú mejor que nadie sabes que si utilizas tu magia para destruir al Oscuro te convertirás en un ser peor, tu corazón se oscurecerá y te transformarás en el ser que quieres destruir, posees una magia antigua que en las manos equivocadas traería terribles consecuencias.- dijo el hada aleteando en frente de Merlín.- Siento tu pérdida, pero esta no es la respuesta.

─Destruyó a mi verdadero amor, la única mujer que he amado.- dijo Merlín, quien parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

─Lo sé, pero…- comenzó a decir Azul, pero Merlín la interrumpió.

─ ¿Alguna vez has amado, Azul?

─He querido a muchos seres…- dijo Azul.

─No hablo de querer, hablo de amor verdadero, amar a alguien al punto de sacrificar por esa persona todo tu poder, de dar tu vida si es necesario por ese amor- dijo Merlín emocionado, llorando.- Querer compartir tu destino con esa persona, vivir con ella cada instante como si fuera el último, amarla aunque pierda su belleza y su gracia, aunque su piel su arrugue y sus cabellos se vuelvan paja, aunque sepas que de un momento a otro la muerte los puede separar.

─De esa forma no he amado, Merlín- dijo el hada Azul bajando la cabeza.

─Entonces no puedes, ni podrás nunca entenderme, hada azul. Apártate de mi camino y déjame cumplir mi destino. Sin embargo, te voy a pedir un favor, si me transformo en un ser oscuro busca la forma de detenerme, de que la luz venza a la oscuridad.

─Lo prometo, Merlín- dijo Azul.

Merlín pasó por su lado y una terrible tristeza la embargó, había vivido siglos sin embargo nunca había vivido eso capaz de conmover al mago más poderoso, la magia más poderosa que existe, eso que llaman amor. "Nunca vuelvas la vista atrás", le dijo una voz interior, la voz de su madre. Recordó la historia de Orfeo, quien no pudo resistir la tentación de ver el rostro de su verdadero amor y volvió la vista, perdiéndola para siempre.

Algo le había despertado la presencia de ese mago, alguna sensación o sentimiento desconocido de su interior. "Nunca vuelvas la vista atrás", pero ella no le hizo caso al consejo y volvió la vista para ver al mago una última vez, sus ojos se cruzaron con los brillantes ojos del mago, que también, por alguna razón, había vuelto su rostro.

Sería la última vez que esos dos seres cruzarían sus miradas, y por un momento algo conmovió sus almas: el alma del hada que nunca había amado y la del poderoso mago cuyo único y verdadero amor sufrió un destino atroz.

19


End file.
